


In the Dark

by AnnaLoli



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Bondage, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLoli/pseuds/AnnaLoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa never would have thought not being able to see could be so…erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

The sheets were soft on her back and she wrinkled them up in her fists with anticipation. She could feel her heart pumping loudly and fast like a hummingbird in her chest. Her panting breath and rushing blood was deafening in her own ears. She pressed her thighs together anxiously. She heard rather than saw when he knelt on the bed beside her, the frame creaking under his weight. He was close enough that she could smell him, his natural heady scent mixed with the smell of the candles she knew were still burning brightly somewhere in the room. Her eyes shifted from behind the fabric. Everything was intensified, every sense heightened. Touch, taste, smell, sound, and when Jem laid the first kiss on the column of her throat, she jerked lightly in surprise and let out a breathy gasp, more responsive than usual.

Tessa never would have thought not being able to see could be so…erotic.

She was never one to have crazy fantasies or wild sex, normal love making had always been wonderful to her. Tessa had spent many rainy days wrapped up in covers and love bites, squelching summer afternoons pressed as close as two people could be, naked and glistening in sweat. Countless moments of ecstasy that always left her breathless and satisfied. But there was always a curiosity deep in the back of her mind that would never be content.

She had first heard of it in a novel slyly slipper to her by Cecily with a giggle and a wink during a family picnic in Hyde Park. She had read the book initially unaware of its contents, but that quickly changed and even though she knew she shouldn't ( she might've fought like a Shadowhunter, but she was still a lady and ladies didn't read…pornography) Tessa just couldn't put it down, she was completely enraptured. There were things and positions on those pages that she had never heard of. One particular scene especially caught her attention, where the heroine was blindfolded as she was pleased by her lover. For some reason the thought sent shivers down her spine, and Tessa had never gotten so hot and bothered all by herself before.

Even with Will she had never spoken of her desires. Not that it was ever boring, they had tried some things, but they had never brought more than there selves to bed. Tessa always thought this…what did they call it? Kink of hers was too weird, something she ought to keep to herself.

Even now , with Jem, she had still been hesitant. Their relationship was so fresh, so new They were still learning each other and she didn't want to make it awkward. After some thought though, she realized she was being silly. This was Jem. She trusted him with her entire heart, body, and soul. He would never judge her, he was always open to anything she suggested, and she knew Will would've been too.

Tessa decided there was no better night than tonight to suggest her idea. Their first wedding anniversary. It had been exactly a year since that day on Blackfriar's Bridge when she'd been wrapped in gold silk and surrounded by friends and fond memories. They had actually finished celebrating their anniversary a few days ago when they got back from their one week trip to London, a surprise from Jem. Tonight had been simple in comparison, some shopping and an expensive meal.

But then they had returned home, the lights had been turned off, candles lit, Tessa had fit herself into a deep red lingerie set she had bought specifically for this occasion, and then she'd asked him.

Jem had been very open to the idea as she assumed and hoped he would be, he even quickly scampered off to go find a piece of cloth for them to use.

Now she felt his hands roam over her body and his lips as he kissed a path down her neck. He began to pull down the lacy straps of her baby doll dress and the cool air that hit her breasts was quickly replaced with the heat of fingers and tongue. She gasped, her breaths coming harder and quicker as he suckled and rolled her nipples.

"J-Jem," she breathed out.

She felt more than heard him laugh against her. "You're not usually this sensitive."

She was about to respond but could only shiver as he blew light air onto her breasts, making them tighten. "I like it," he said, slipping off the transparent top of her lingerie, leaving her only in the sheer red fabric of her panties, before moving down her body, kissing and sucking in mouthfuls of pale skin. She imagined her body would look like a sky full of constellations tomorrow covered in his red and purple bruises.

He skipped her cent er and continued his trail of stars down her thighs and calves, even nibbling on her ankle, which was somewhere between ticklish and sensual. He paused for a moment, but before she could wonder what he was doing, he was back on top of her but this time instead of his shirt, she felt the smooth expanse of his upper body pressed against her naked chest.

He kissed her roughly this time, a storm of lips and tongue and when he let her go to suck on her earlobe she was breathless. He again began to travel down her body, leaving small minute kisses in his wake, stopping only when he reached the apex of her thighs. The warmth of his breath on her gave her shivers and when he started kissing down the edge of her panties her hips bucked. He laughed and put her thighs over his shoulders to keep her still.

He didn't take the undergarment off, just moved the fabric aside and slipped a finger into her. Tessa let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding as he pumped his finger before curling it insider her over and over, making her gasp and clutch at the sheets.

Then his mouth was on her bud, licking around it before sucking softy. She used her hands to feel for the silky dark strands of his hair, before curling her fingers through it, tight enough to hurt. He continued his ministrations, using his tongue to pull out sounds from her she didn't even know she could make. Tessa was being embarrassingly loud, but she found she didn't care.

She could feel her release building low in her stomach, sending her heart in a frenzy. She couldn't stop grinding her hips towards his mouth and he had to keep his hands firmly gripped on her hips so she couldn't wriggle away from him . He added another finger into her wet heat, curling it like before. She was so close.

" I love the way you taste, Tessa." He said, quickening his fingers inside her. She could tell he was breathing hard. "I love your expressions when you cum. Cum for me, Tessa."

She let out a mewling sound as her back arched and wave after wave went through her, starting at her center and coursing through the tips of her fingers and toes. He didn't stop though, he continued licking and sucking, even as she came down from her high.

"Je—," she cut off, unable to speak as he nibbled on her over sensitive bud. In moments he had her worked back up and she climaxed again. This time he unhooked her legs from his shoulders and came back up, leaving small kisses and rolling her nipple between his thumb and his finger on the way. She was gasping and her legs were trembling when he kissed her soundly on the mouth. She could taste herself on him, tangy and bitter as they kissed. Slowly, sensuously. She could tell he was trying to bring her back up again.

He stopped only to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay? Can I—can we? Is it too much? We can stop if you want."

She smiled, always like her Jem, so gentle even when he didn't have to be. "Please," she said. "I want to be closer to you."

She heard the click of his belt buckle and the sound of his pants being thrown hastily somewhere in the room. She would've laughed at how eager he was, but then he was inside her and all she could do was sigh contentedly.

He started off slow and firm, gasping and letting out little noises in her ear. She knew he was holding back for her, letting her adjust and climb back to her orgasm, and she appreciated the gesture. Tessa wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in deeper. He went faster.

"Mm, Jem," she let out, "more."

"Are you sure?" he gasped out.

"Please," she said, digging her heels into him and leaving light scratches down his back for emphasis.

His control broke. His hands went to her thighs, unhooking them from around his waist and setting them on his shoulders. Tessa cried out at the new angle as his speed quickened, hitting her in just the right place.

Jem was hard and fast, pushing her back into the mattress. The bed frame squeaked and the headboard hitting the wall matched their rhythm, and if that wasn't waking their neighbors, then the sounds they were making were.

His pace began to fall and he would jerk unexpectedly and she knew he was close. She felt one hand leave her thigh and travel down her body to play with her bud once more, making sure she finished with him.

White light bursted behind her eyes and when she came back to herself a few moments later she found Jem with his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing hard. He rolled off of her and a moment later she felt the knot of her blindfold loosen. He kissed each eyelid as they were revealed to him and Tessa blinked in the low light of the room and turned to look at her husband.

His dark hair was rumpled and his face was beaded in sweat and he was beautiful. She reached her hand out to touch his face.

"I love you," she said.

"wǒ ài nǐ."

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other.

Then Tessa smiled a mischievous smile. "So, how do you feel about bondage?"


End file.
